


"dating"

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anon - Freeform, M/M, ask, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a prompt for you!! Ian and Mickey break up (for whatever reason you want) and during this time they try to get each other jealous, showing they "moved on" and things like that, then after some time (two or three months idk) they get back together cause they can't stay away from each other for too long. Just want really angst and jealous with a happy ending. Sorry if it's too long or too confusing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"dating"

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:I have a prompt for you!! Ian and Mickey break up (for whatever reason you want) and during this time they try to get each other jealous, showing they "moved on" and things like that, then after some time (two or three months idk) they get back together cause they can't stay away from each other for too long. Just want really angst and jealous with a happy ending. Sorry if it's too long or too confusing! 
> 
> thanks for the great prompt i loved it :) it was so much fun to write i hope you like it!!

ian had moved in with mickey and they both wouldn’t have it any other way. ian needed to be taken care of and mickey wanted to take care of him. 

mickey always made sure ian was taking the pills the doctor had prescribed him and also made sure ian was at work when he was supposed to be but after a couple weeks of the “have you taken your pills?” “are you at work?” texts ian had had enough.

while mickey was at work he received a text from ian.

ian: i’m gonna be staying at fiona’s for a little bit

mickey: wtf are you talking about?

there was no response until several hours later after mickey had gotten home and had seen ian had taken almost all his stuff.

ian: i just need some space

mickey: space?

ian: you’re always on me about everything you always wanna know where i am at all times it’s fuckin annoying

mickey: i’m just trying to look out for you. you can’t just leave without telling me!!

mickey: when are you coming back?

ian: idk

and that was the last text he’d get from ian.

after a week of ignored texts and calls mickey decided to visit ian at the club and he was nervous to find out what state he’d find him in this time around. the club was crowded it being a friday night and mikcey had a difficult time finding ian. when he walked passed the bar he finally spotted him standing next to the bar drinking some water. he was wearing nothing but his dancing shorts and looked fuckin amazing like always. the guy standing next to ian had also noticed him and his ass. he couldn’t keep his eyes off him and soon got closer to him. at this point ian saw mickey looking at them and smirked. he took a shot from the guy and was suddenly feeling very flirty. the guy was all over ian now touching his lower back and whispering things in ian’s ear. this was more than enough for mickey. he was in front of ian in a matter of seconds ” what the fuck are you doing?” 

"can i help you?" the guy asked and his face looked like a pretty good face to punch at the moment.

"how bout you fuck off huh" mickey replied and ian just stood there quite. when the bouncers came and escorted mickey out ian had a pretty smug look on his face.

a couple months later they were both “dating” other people, well they were seeing other people but mostly just to make each other jealous. ian was with that fuckin guy he met at the bar and mickey was with this blonde kid he was cute but nothing compared to ian. 

this one night mickey was over at the blonde’s place and he couldn’t stop thinking about ian ( who was he with?, what was he doing?, was he thinking of him?) well he knew exactly where ian was so he decided to change tonight’s plans.

when they got to the club there was a line outside ” we should of just stayed in” the blonde kid had said. but mickey didn’t hear him he was too busy thinking about ian. when they made it in mickey was in a hurry to find ian. he wanted him back so bad. he needed him back home. he needed his touch and his kisses.

ian was dancing on the platform when mickey finally saw him and he felt his heart stop for a second. mickey had lost the guy he came with in the crowd but when he’d gotten to mickey mickey didn’t hesitate he grabbed him and started making out with him while ian watched. ian felt a pain in his gut and walked off the platform to the breakroom. mickey felt like shit and went after him. “where are you going?” again mickey didn’t hear him.

when mickey made it to the breakroom ian was putting his sweater on getting ready to leave.”ian… ” he grabbed ian from the waist and held him against the wall while he buried his head in ian’s chest.”i’m sorry… fuck… ian”

ian just stood there with his arms to his side for a few seconds before putting his arms around mickey. 

"you need to come back home. you hear me?" 

ian nodded. and they both fought to hold back their tears.

that night ian was back at mickey’s place, in their bed, and in mickey’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. send me prompts!!! lovegallavichstyle.tumblr.com


End file.
